Ruined Dragon
The Ruined Dragon, also known as the Lord of Lightning, is the boss of the Ruined Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. Appearance The Ruined Dragon is a massive purple dragon with glowing yellow eyes. His head brightly lights up while conducting electricity. He has six appendages, two hands with three claws and a thumb, two feet with three toes, and two wings with five fingers. While not much is seen of his lower body, it is shown that he is quite slender even with his sheer size and strength. Biography Not much is known about the Ruined Dragon’s past, although the brochure of Crumbleden gives speculation that he may be the one responsible for bringing ruin to the kingdom. The brochure also speculates that an altar of the kingdom was used in attempt to communicate with or restrain the dragon for his lightning powers. Sometime during or before the game's events, Bowser manages to either manipulate or take control of the dragon via a crown pinned to the dragon’s head. When Mario and Cappy use the Odyssey to reach Bowser's Castle, Bowser intercepts their travel, ambushing the duo while riding the Ruined Dragon. The dragon uses its lightning powers to shoot down the Odyssey under Bowser's order, forcing it to crash land in Crumbleden. While gathering Power Moons to repair the Odyssey, Mario and Cappy make their way to the top of a large tower, where the Ruined Dragon emerges from the clouds to engage the two. The dragon uses his electrical breath to create multiple buzzsaw-like blades to chase after Mario, before slamming his head onto the tower, creating electrical waves Mario can jump over to avoid being shocked. The dragon will then rest some seconds after the last wave. Mario must then make his way to the dragon’s head as he recharges, pulling out the pins with Cappy to uproot the crown, allowing Mario to Ground Pound on the dragon’s exposed head. As the dragon takes damage, he will create more buzzsaws and different wave patterns, as well as a few more pins holding down the crown. After three hits, the Ruined Dragon is defeated and exposes a Multi Moon, enough to repair the Odyssey. Unlike other bosses, the Ruined Dragon does not explode or leaves after defeat; instead he remains hanging on to the tower for the rest of the game. He can even be interacted with should Mario return to the tower, stating that he is "so tired" and refuses to move. A hidden Power Moon can be found by throwing Cappy at his left horn after opening the kingdom's Moon Rock after beating the game. The dragon can be fought again using a portrait located in a pillar in the Mushroom Kingdom. While the rematch is identical to the first, the waves create a zigzag pattern that should be jumped or ducked under. Also, the floor is made out of ice, making it trickier to dodge the dragon's attacks. Gallery Images SMO Ruined Dragon.png|Bowser appears with the Ruined Dragon. SMO Ruined Dragon Grin.png|The Ruined Dragon's evil grin after shooting down the Odyssey. SMO Ruined Dragon Preparing Attack.png|The Ruined Dragon preparing to attack Mario. SMO Ruined Dragon Wheels Attack.png|The spiked wheels' attack of the Ruined Dragon. SMO Ruined Dragon Streams Attack.png|The streams' attack of the Ruined Dragon. SMO Ruined Dragon Rematch Streams Attack.png SMO Ruined Dragon Resting.png|The Ruined Dragon resting on the tower of Crumbleden. RuinedDragonPainting-SMO.jpg|The painting from the Mushroom Kingdom to Ruined Dragon's rematch. Videos SMO Ruined Dragon Boss Battle|Vs. Ruined Dragon Ruined Dragon Battle - Super Mario Odyssey OST|Ruined Dragon theme Trivia *Compared to other characters in the Mario franchise, the Ruined Dragon has a much more "realistic" design compared to the cartoonish details normally used in the games. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Summoners Category:Animals